Lost and Found
by kas7
Summary: You only realise how important everything is, once it is gone...
1. Chapter een

Disclaimer: Don't own the A-team, I'm not making any money from this. Just borrowing them to write this tale, then I shall, sadly, return them.

Notes: This is my first A-Team fic, so I hope you like it. It's set in the last season straight after Without Reservations. Oh, and there are sense of violence, and one or two swear words, so please be warned. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

o o o

A middle aged woman who wore a white lab coat looked down at the body which lay before her. The coroner just shock her head as she put on her latex gloves.

The man lay on a cold metallic table. His skin was deadly pale which made the bruising stand out even more.

"Such a shame, you look like a good looking young man. I bet you had the woman wrapped around your little finger," She said with a smile as she stroked the young man's longish golden-brown hair.

She turned around to look at her tray, on their lay all her tools, plus a little voice recorder which she used to record her 'findings'.

Making sure everything was ready, she looked again at the body before her.

She used her hand to gently trace the bruises around his face.

"Don't you worry, honey, I'll be gentle, and I'll make sure that who ever did this to you will be caught," She said softly.

She moved the blanket down to his waste , as she looked at the flat chest which was covered in anger dark bruises. She looked closer at the one side of his stomach where she saw a bullet wound that was only a few weeks old.

"Ouch, that must have hurt," She said in sympathy.

She used her hand to go over his ribs, feeling how many ribs were broken.

"Five broken ribs, you really pissed someone off badly. I wonder if it was a jealous husband?" She joked.

She shock her head when she looked at the damage that was done to the person in front of her.

"While, time to see what killed you first," She said sadly.

She lifted up her knife, and slowly began cutting.

o o o

Two weeks earlier...

Hannibal watched his team as they sat in the lounge eating the pizza Murdock had brought home. He looked at the youngest member of the team who lay on the couch, still cradling his chest.

Hannibal shock his head, still worried about how close they came to losing Face. He still remembered how they just reached the hospital when Face stopped breathing. Lucky for them that the Doctors managed to get him back to the land of the living.

He looked at Murdock, who still looked guilty ever time he looked at the young Lieutenant. He knew that Murdock still felt guilty, no matter how many times Face said that it wasn't his fault, Murdock just couldn't get rid of the guilty feeling.

Hannibal turned his attention back to the Tv screen, as he leaned back into the chair. He knew that in a few days everything will be back to normal.

He closed his eyes, as he listened to Frankie and BA arguing about which football team was going to win.

Hannibal had just started to relax when the phone rang.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Murdock answering the phone.

They all began to laugh when they heard Murdock imitating Rod Serling.

"You're dazed, bewildered, trapped in a world without time, where sound collides with colour and shadows explode. You see a signpost up ahead -- this is no ordinary telephone answering device... You have reached, The Twilight Phone," Murdock said in his best imitation.

"Crazy fool!" BA growled at Murdock.

Hannibal signed as he got up and fetched the phone from Murdock.

"Hello?" Hannibal spoke.

Everyone went back to watching the sports on tv as Hannibal left the room with the phone.

"Who was that?" Face asked Murdock.

Murdock just shrugged before sitting down to watch the game.

After a few minutes, Hannibal walked back in.

"That was Stockwell, something's come up, and we got another mission," Hannibal said as he sat back down on the chair.

He felt everyone's eyes on him, he looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"When do we leave?" Face asked.

Hannibal smiled and he shock his head.

"BA, Murdock, Frankie and me are leaving in two days time," Hannibal said seriously.

"Oh, come on Hannibal, I'm fine," Face said seriously.

Hannibal shock his head.

"I mean it Lieutenant, you are remaining here," Hannibal ordered.

Everyone remained silent. They all knew when Hannibal meant business.

"But Colonel, you might need me, and I can always stay in the van or in a hotel?" Face begged.

"Yeah, come on Colonel, we might need the Face-man," Murdock begged.

Hannibal looked at BA and Frankie who were just smiling at him.

"Fine, but if you so much as move a toe out of line, I'm going to send you back!" Hannibal warned Face.

Face just grinned at Hannibal in response.

Hannibal didn't know why, but he just had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He didn't know why, but something just didn't feel right. He just shock the feeling off, and blamed it on the scare of nearly losing Face.

o o o

Well I hope you like it so far, bet your wondering what's going to happen. The next chapter should be out next week.

K


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: don't own them, never have, never will.... However, anyone you don't know, belongs to me.

Notes: For this chapter, I'm just going to explain what the mission is, I know that it's a bit short, but I'll make it up in the next chapter.

A very special thanks to:

Luna- Thanks for the review.. but you just have to wait and see. I can't confirm or deny if Face is dead. Everything shall be revealed in the next few chapters. Thanks again for the review.

Therm- Ah, just a little warning, with all my stories, there are going to be twists and turns, so you can never really expect what is going to happen. I always try my best to do the unexpected. But ya, there is a lot what is going to happen, so I hope you will like. Thanks for the review.

o o o

Chapter two

o o o

The night went by quickly, as they watched sports, and ate pizza. Face had fallen a sleep within minutes, and everyone decided to call it a night.

The next morning, everyone gathered around the living room, knowing that they would be briefed on what was going to happen, so that if they needed to organise anything, they could do that.

Everyone sat in the same seat they did last night, making it easier for Face.

They had just got comfortable when Stockwell appeared.

"Morning gentlemen," Stockwell greeted as he stood in front of the TV.

"Morning," they mumbled back.

Stockwell knew that he should just get to the point.

"Right, for as long as it takes, I want you to protect a family," Stockwell explained.

"Who's the family?" Frankie asked.

"Mr Robert Hobson, and his five year old daughter, Angela," Stockwell filled them in.

"A father and daughter, why are they so important?" Face asked.

"Mr Hobson, is a scientist. He is currently working on a new drug, which is classified. Only problem is, that someone else knows about this. It's your job to protect the family," Stockwell ordered.

Hannibal looked at Stockwell and had a funny feeling that there was something else to this mission.

"Do we also protect the new drug?" Face asked, even though he already new the answer.

"The drug, at this moment, is only a theory, but yes, it is very important," Stockwell answered.

"Who knows about this?" Hannibal asked.

"There are supposed to be only five people, but there was a leak. We don't know who the leak is, that is where you come in," Stockwell said.

Hannibal smiled, he knew there was something more to than just looking after a family. He knew that they would have to find out who the leak is, and who they leaked the information to, and stop it.

"Who are these five people?" Hannibal asked.

"William Holder, James Peterson, David Fraiser, Robert Hobson, and the General of defence," Stockwell spoke.

"I guess we can cross out the General?" Murdock joked.

"Yes," Stockwell said sternly.

"Right, so we go in, keep Hobson safe, find the leak, and stop it," Hannibal summarised the main points.

"Yes," Stockwell agreed.

The team saw Hannibal smiling, and they all groaned.

o o o

End of Chapter two

o o o


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: Don't own them never have, never will.

Notes: I don't know any American places, so I'm going to make up places, towns and cities, and companies, so If there is a place/town/business, etc, with the same name, it's just pure dumb luck. And I'm horrible at describing towns, so just image a typical small town. And, I just want to thank everyone for their reviews

Therm- Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you want more twists, I love doing them. My life isn't complete without them.

Nash Carter- thanks for the review, and for the compliment.

Luna- Who does trust Stockwell? You just have to carry on reading to find out if Face is well enough or not.... Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Sabrina Mecum- I'm very happy to hear that you like my story. I'm afraid I cannot tell you if it is a death story or not, well, not yet. But, I do suggest reading on. You never know what will happen. Thanks again for the review.

o o o

Chapter three

o o o

The days went by quickly, and the Team found themselves in the van. While BA drove, Hannibal scanned over the map. Murdock and Frankie sat at the back, watching Face sleep.

"Murdock, it's not your fault you know that?" Frankie asked in concern.

Murdock nodded, but he couldn't take his eyes off the figure. He could still remembered holding down the pressure as BA drove to the hospital. They had just made it.

He knew that he wasn't to blame, but he just couldn't help it. He was the one that suggested that they eat at the restaurant that night. He was the one that asked Face to search the one bad guy. He was the one that suggested that they acted before they really made a plan. Maybe if he had just waited, what if he didn't suggest Face and Frankie eat at that restaurant, what if he had paid more attention, what if, what if.

The cruellest words in the English dictionary.

In a battle he knew, there was no time to say what if. There was no room for doubt, no room for second guessing. However, once the war was over, and it was time to go home. In those hours of resting, your mind always reflects on what happened. Always wondering what could have happened.

"Murdock?"

Murdock snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at Frankie who was looking at him in concern.

"Sorry, just thinking about Spot," Murdock lied.

Frankie's eye brow lifted, wondering who 'Spot' was, but knew that it was just better not knowing.

"Hey guys, how much longer?" Frankie asked as he moved up front.

"About an hour," BA answered.

o o o

They arrived in the little town of Ladysmith. It was a typically small town, a small community centre, where people shopped. A small cafe on the end of the street, where teenagers hung out, a barber shop on the opposite of the street where men went to catch up on the daily news.

Couples walked down the clean paths, with smiles on their faces.

BA looked at the smiling people and growled.

"What's wrong BA?" Hannibal asked.

"To many happy people, I don't like it!" BA said seriously.

Hannibal just smiled.

"Welcome to the twilight zone," Murdock said before he gave out a howl.

"Crazy fool!" BA moaned.

Murdock felt a bit better, he always felt a bit happier once he messed with BA. He looked over to Face, and was startled when he saw blue eyes looking back at him.

"Faceman, you ok?" Murdock asked worriedly.

Face smiled and nodded.

"You sure? do you need anything?" Murdock asked.

"Murdock, I'm fine, really," Face answered as honest as he could.

Murdock eyed Face suspiciously, but seemed to take the answer as he went back to his new pet, Spot.

"So, who do we have today?" Face asked as he pointed to the invisible pet.

"Spot," Murdock said happily.

"Spot? what kind of breed is he?" Face asked.

"Jack Russell, can't you see the one brown spot?" Murdock asked as he pointed proudly.

Face saw the proud and happy look in Murdock's eyes.

"Ya, I see it," Face said happily.

Murdock went back to his new invisible pet. This was his way out, out of the madness of the world. A place of his own, a place, no one could take away from him.

He smiled as the little dog wagged it's tail as he stroked the short, soft fur.

Face watched Murdock love Spot with some sadness. That day he was shot, was the first day in ages that Murdock was sane. Now it was gone.

There was nothing wrong with the crazy Murdock, but it was nice to have the normal Murdock to.

Face looked around and saw Frankie busy reading a magazine.

"Hey, Hannibal, what is the plan?" Face asked out aloud.

Hannibal smiled, as he looked around the area.

"Well if Stockwell was correct, then the Hobson's are at home, so we are going to head there, move them out, and go to the place which you are going to get for us," Hannibal briefed them.

Face smiled when he realised that Hannibal gave him a job.

"What kind of place? a normal house? somewhere in the woods?" Face asked.

"Anything that is away from civilians," Hannibal answered.

Face smiled as he picked up a phone book, and quickly scanned through the different places that he could hire out.

Murdock watched Face as he went through the phone book, but he noticed the slow movements, and knew that Face was in pain.

"Hey, Faceman, Spot wants you to pat him. Why don't I look for a nice place for us?" Murdock asked.

Face silently cursed his weakness, as he looked up to see Murdock's worried expression.

"Murdock, I'm fine, I can do this," Face said softly.

Murdock signed and went back to loving Spot, while, keeping a eye on Face.

Face knew that Murdock was watching him, it was getting a bit annoying, but secretly, he loved it.

Face grew up in an Orphanage, so he didn't really get many hugs, or many people who cared for him.

o o o

BA didn't like it.

He just didn't like it.

Hannibal heard BA growl again, and turned to see that BA was looking at the houses.

It was actually spooky, they were almost alike.

Each house had a picket fence, some were painted blue, others green, but most of them were in white.

The gardens were all neat, only a few plants by the fences and by the walls. But what was really scary, was the same type of houses, down the whole block.

Each house was a double story house, painted white. The only difference between the houses were the painted window shutters, which were either in blue or green.

Murdock and Frankie moved up to see the area, and they were shocked to see the houses.

"You're dazed, bewildered, trapped in a world without time, where sound collides with colour and shadows explode. You see a signpost up ahead -- this is no ordinary town...you have reached, The Twilight Zone," Murdock said seriously.

This just made BA growl and tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

Frankie just shivered as he sat back down on his chair.

"This is just to dam scary," Frankie said as he shivered again.

Face just shock his head, he would have gone up front to see, but the pain in his side was hurting to much for him even to try.

"BA, it's the house at the end of the street," Hannibal said as he pointed to house on the end.

BA nodded as he drove a little bit faster, wanting to get the Hobson's, so he could get the hell out of here.

o o o

End of chapter three

o o o


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Notes: I just want to thank:

JesseTfan, Sabrina Mecum, Luna and Nash Carter for your reviews. Thanks!

o o o

"Down the road, BA, the last house on the right," Hannibal said as he pointed down the street.

BA nodded as he continued to drive on.

After a few minutes of driving they arrived at the house, but this one was different from the other 'clone' houses. The wooden fence was half falling apart, the grass had become wild and overgrown.

The house needed a desperate painting, and the windows needed a wash.

"Hannibal, you sure this is the right place?" BA asked.

"Yip," Hannibal said as he too, examined the house.

BA parked the car near the fence, as he still looked at the house, that looked as if it had been abandoned.

Everyone got out the car, and walked to the broken gate.

BA tried to open it, but half of it broke off in his hand.

BA growled as he turned his glare to Hannibal who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Way to go big guy," Murdock joked.

This just caused BA to growl.

"A scientist, lives here?" Face asked in surprise.

"That's the address we were given," Hannibal said.

"Man, what does he do with his cash?" Frankie asked in wonder.

They slowly made their way through the pathway.

"This brings back memories," Face joked.

Hannibal, BA and Murdock suddenly remembered their time in war where they had to walk through the forests.

"What does?" Frankie asked.

"The time during war, we had to walk through bushes, overgrown grass, almost like this," Murdock answered.

"Oh,"

After a few minutes of slow walking, they finally reached the door entrance.

"Finally," Frankie said in relief.

"Civilisation," Face said with a grin.

"Brings a whole new meaning to the lost world," Frankie joked.

No one laughed, but they all were happy that they made it.

"Alright people, lets meet the Hobson's," Hannibal said as he knocked on the damaged door.

"Who is it?" a voice came from behind the door.

"Mr Hobson? I'm Hannibal," Hannibal shouted through the door.

"A-team?" Mr Hobson asked.

"Yes,"

As soon as Hannibal said yes, they heard a number of locks being unlocked. After a minute the door opened to reveal a man in his thirties. He's short brown hair neatly combed back, away from his face. He was medium height, and slender which was covered by his dark brown pants and navy blue shirt which suited his chocolate brown eyes.

"Come in, quickly!" Mr Hobson said in a panic as he pulled Hannibal into the room.

Everyone looked at Mr Hobson in confusion, but they all quickly entered the room. As soon as they were in, Mr Hobson slammed the door shut before locking his many locks.

"Paranoid," Face said under his breath, just loud enough for Hannibal to hear.

Hannibal couldn't help but smile. His Face was back.

o o o

To be continued.


	5. Chapter five

****

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

****

Notes: Sorry for the long delay in between chapters. I shall try to write more faster. It's just a little bit difficult at the moment. However, I managed to find time, and I wrote, translated, and checked it.

****

Thank you to:

Nash Carter- you will find out why Hobson is the way his is in this chapter! Sorry for the long wait!

Luna- I apologies for the long delay, and for the short chapters. So I hope you like this chapter!

****

Music quotes:

It's all about power and didn't control. Breaking the rule, breaking the soul. They suck us dry till there's nothing left "We are" by Ana Johnson

I'd start a revolution if I could get up in the morning "Revolution" by Aimee Allen

o o o

Hannibal looked at the door that they had just walked through, it was now securely locked. He didn't think anyone would be coming from that door any time soon. They looked around the small area, and couldn't believe what they saw. Wires, bits and pieces of computer parts, lay everywhere. It was like they walked into a disaster area.

There was a staircase on the left, the kitchen straight ahead, and a lounge to the right.

"Please, follow me," Mr Hobson said as he lead them into the lounge.

The team kept looking around, looking at the strange parts that lay everywhere. The lounge was a large room, however, it seemed smaller due to all the junk that covered the room.

"Sorry, um, about the mess. I don't get that many visitors," Mr Hobson said nervously as he tried to clean the chairs.

"I can't imagine why," Face said sarcastically, under his breath as he looked around at the lounge.

The chairs were covered with notes and computer chips, wires and plastic bottles. If they didn't know better, they could have swore that this was his lab.

Hannibal wasn't normally concerned about space, but this time, being trapped in this room, was making him very claustrophobic.

"Mr Hobson..."

"Robert, please call me Robert," Robert asked.

"Right, Robert, as you know, we are here to protect you.."

Hannibal glared at Robert as he was cut off again.

"You don't know the half of it. Ever since I started with my idea I've been getting threats. But then, the threats became more serious. People were threatening to take my daughter. That's why I called for help. Please, my daughter is all I have. You have to help me, you have to protect my daughter!" Robert begged them.

"We will, don't worry Robert. My team is the best, we have never failed, and we don't plan on doing it yet," Hannibal promised.

Robert smiled as he went back to tying to tidy up.

"Please, have a seat," Robert said as he pointed to the chair which he had just cleaned up.

Reluctantly, they all sat down on the sofa. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed to sit. Once they got comfortable, they looked up to see Robert half sitting on another chair.

"Mr Robert? um, sorry, Robert, where is your daughter?" Face asked as he looked around the room.

"Angela, oh, she's um, she's in her room. She normally comes down in..." Robert paused as he quickly checked his watched.

"Oh, in about, let's say, twenty minutes time," Robert answered.

Everyone frowned at his reply, not really expecting that as an answer. But then again, this wasn't a normal environment.

"Right," Face said as looked around, half expecting a robot to come charging in.

Silence filled the room, no one not really knowing what to say or to do. Sure the team had been one many strange missions, but so far, this one was the strangest.

"So, uh, Robert, what is this thing that you're working on?" Frankie asked.

Robert stood up immediately and began to pace the room, his hand went to his forehead, stroking it as if to try and get his brain working.

"Um, well, you see, um, I can't tell anyone, its a secret, and well, I don't know if I can. It's also very complicated and classified.."

"Robert! we don't need to know everything, maybe just what it does?" Hannibal asked.

"Well, I suppose that should be ok. It well, I was working on this new drug, but it didn't work out, instead, it turned out to be a weapon. The army found out, and made me work for them," Robert said sadly.

Frankie, Face, Murdock, BA and Hannibal all knew how the government could 'persuade' people into working for them.

"We know the feeling," Frankie replied dryly.

"Well, I didn't want to work with anything that could hurt people, I wanted to help people. Now, I'm working on a drug that causes incredible pain, there is no antidote yet. Still working on it, but this drug causes you to, you know, die..."

Before Robert could continue, Hannibal raised his hand, motioning for Robert to stop.

"I think we get the idea," Murdock said uneasy.

They didn't really want to hear the word death, specially since it was only a few days ago that Face nearly died.

"Oh, well, ever since I started working with this drug, I've been nervous, I'm just so glad that you guys came," Robert explained.

"Speaking of being here, Hannibal, don't you think we should be going?" BA asked.

"Yeah, do you need to get anything?" Hannibal asked Robert.

"Yeah, yeah, um, I need to go to the office and pick up the rest of my notes, and I need to pack some stuff, like all my files and stuff," Robert said as he pointed to the huge pile of notes.

"Oh boy," Murdock said in amusement.

Hannibal looked around the area, looking at the many files, then back to Robert.

"Just the essentials. Tell your daughter to pack some stuff too, Face, you will stay here, to look after the place, and the daughter.."

"Angela, her name is Angela," Robert interrupted.

"Right, ok, while you are here, me, Murdock, BA and Robert will go to the office to pick up some stuff. Frankie, you will help Face," Hannibal ordered.

Face looked at Hannibal suspiciously, but let it slid this time, mostly because his stomach was being to hurt, and he didn't really think he could face moving at the moment.

"Ok, I'll just quickly fetch Angela, oh, and there's something I must tell you about Angela, she cannot speak," Robert said sadly.

"She deaf?" Murdock asked.

"No, she can hear, and she could speak. But since her mom left us, Angela hasn't said a word," Robert explained.

Not knowing what to say in response, Hannibal took over, knowing that there were wasting valuable time.

"Ok people, BA get the car started, Robert, talk to your daughter, tell her that Face and Frankie are here and that she needs to pack her stuff," Hannibal ordered.

Robert nodded as he left the team to speak to her daughter, giving the others a chance to speak in private.

"Sir, do you think it will be safe?" Face asked.

"I'm sure that we will make it to the safe house before trouble will hit," Hannibal reinsured.

With earned Hannibal a sceptical look from Face.

"Look Face, I want you and Frankie to look after the girl. It might take us a while to load Roberts work stuff. As soon as that's done, we will fetch you, then we will head up to the safe house, don't worry I have a plan," Hannibal said with his smile.

They all groaned. They knew that when Hannibal had a plan, something was bound to happen.

"She said that she will be packed in ten minutes," Robert said as he walked back into the room.

"She said?" Murdock asked in confusion.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. Me and Angela have formed our own way of communication. Almost like sign language, but with a few changes," Robert explained.

"Right, lets go," Hannibal said.

Murdock, BA and Robert headed for the door, while Hannibal turned to Frankie and Face.

"Look after the girl, no matter what, and take care of yourselves!" Hannibal said.

"What? us?" Face said innocently.

Hannibal just glared at Face.

"Don't worry Hannibal, I'll make sure everything run's smoothly," Frankie said.

Hannibal nodded, before leaving the room.

"So, how you doing?" Frankie asked as he sat back down on the sofa.

"Fine," Face answered as he got up.

"Where you going?"

"Get something to drink,"

"Wait, I'll get it," Frankie said as he got up.

"I can get it!" Face replied angrily as he walked out.

After a few minutes Face felt bad and headed back into the lounge, only to find Frankie lying on the floor, unconscious.

o o o

To be continued....


	6. Chapter six

****

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

****

Notes: Sorry for the long delay in between chapters. Happy New Year!!

****

Thank you to:

luna- hope you like this chapter, I have a few more twists planned, so hopefully it will make life more interesting..

Nash Carter- glad you like my cliffhanger, you will find out what happens soon... Enjoy.

****

Music quotes:

__

"Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected. Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted" -In the Shadows- by The Rasmus

"I've crossed the last line from where I can't return where every step I took in faith betrayed me and led me from my home" -Sweet Surrender- by Sarah McLanlan

"And life has a funny way of helping you out when You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up In your face"- Ironic- by Alanis Morissette

o o o

Chapter six

Frankie had just watched Face leave the room when he signed in frustration, Face was a difficult man to understand. Frankie was so caught up in his thoughts, that he failed to hear someone enter the room. He failed to notice the armed man holding a gun in his hand.

Frankie only realised something was wrong when he felt a hard blow to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious before he could even react. Frankie had just fallen to the ground when Face reappeared.

Face looked at the unconscious form on the ground and immediately knew something was wrong, but his reaction was too slow as he soon found himself on his knees, with a gun pressed down hard the back on his neck, forcing him to look up.

Face looked up to see that there were two armed men, one holding him down the another standing right in front of him. However, he noticed the leader of the two 'goons'.

The man was in his early thirties, well groomed man, wearing an very expensive suit. Whereas the there armed men were in cheaper suits.

Face had to smile when he noticed that they were all wearing black. He just didn't understand the thing that bad guys had with the colour? was it the bad guys uniform? he didn't know. He thought it best just to keep quiet at the moment, not really knowing what exactly they wanted. He just prayed that the little girl would not come down the stairs.

"Who are you? and where is Hobson and his brat?" the leader asked.

Face suddenly knew that Angela was in danger because he knew that they would search the house.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Face lied.

"I don't have games, who are you and what are you doing here?" the leader demanded.

"I'm Gary, Gary Wilson, friend of Robert," Face lied, hoping that they would believe that.

Face didn't exactly want everyone to know that the A-team was on the mission, and he certainly didn't want them to know that he was apart of the team.

"Then who's that guy?" The leader asked as he pointed to Frankie.

"That's Mr Johnson, a friend," Face quickly made up.

He just couldn't believe that making up stuff was so hard at the moment. He suddenly wished he had stayed back, where he could be resting.

"David, check upstairs," the leader ordered.

Face watched as the one goon leave, leaving him alone with the leader and just one goon. If he had been in a better condition he would have been able to take them on, but at that moment, he didn't think he could take on a puppy.

"I ask you again Mr Wilson, where is everyone?" the leader asked.

"You know, I didn't catch your name?" Face asked, hoping that he could at least try and figure out who was behind this.

"That's because I didn't say it," he snapped.

Face watched as the leader turned his back so that he could see the stairs, knowing that this was his only chance, Face quickly turned, knocking the un-expecting goon to the ground.

The leader turned, but without his gun draw, that gave Face just enough time to act fast by striking the man hard in the face sending the man to the ground.

Face quickly turned to see the goon he had just knocked down trying to get up again, Face grunted as he picked up the one keyboard, sending it down hard against the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

All those moments caused unbearable pain in his stomach which would have made him pass out, lucky for him, his army training came in to play, which allowed him to block out the pain.

Sweat covered his face as his breathing was ragged. He felt as if he had just run a mile. He knew that with his condition, he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a girl's scream.

"Angela," Face gasped as he quickly made his way to the stairs.

He had just reached half way when the one goon appeared, holding a squirming little body in his huge masculine arms.

"Where's the boss?" David demanded as he repositioned Angela in a threatening way.

Face looked up to the pale little girl in the man's arms, he could see the fear in her bright blue eyes.

"Downstairs, he wanted me to fetch you," Face lied.

David didn't seem so convinced, as he pointed the gun to the little girl's head.

Face raised his hands up in defeat, showing David that he wasn't going to try anything. Hoping that David would point the gun at him rather than the petrified girl's head.

"Come down stairs, I won't do anything," Face said with a straight face, hoping that David would fall for his lie.

David moved down slowly, making sure that his eyes were always on Face, and that his gun was always pointing at the girl's head.

Face reached the bottom of the stairs and could hear movement from the other room and knew that he was in deep trouble. He couldn't try anything with David because he knew that he would kill Angela, and he knew that if he didn't do anything, the boss and the other goon would appear and that would mean deep trouble.

With a no win situation Face knew he couldn't do anything, not yet. He just prayed that he would have another chance to act.

Face didn't have to wait long as the 'boss' appeared, holding a bloody hankie to his broken nose.

"Roy, you ok?" David asked in concern as he saw his boss.

"ys, git him," Roy replied as he wiped his nose.

David pointed the gun to Face, who once again raised his hands in defeat. Even if he could reach David in time, he would still have to worry about Roy.

"What we going to do Roy? they said there was a possibility that the A-team was going to be involved!" David said in a panic.

Roy looked at Face with a sudden interest. He came closer, this time, with his gun drawn.

"Mr Wilson? If that's your real name. You part of the A-team?" Roy asked.

Face said nothing.

Roy looked at David who was still holding the little girl in his arms, when an idea struck him.

"Lets go," Roy said as he pointed to the open door.

"What about Jack?" David asked as he looked for his missing friend.

"Jack is useless, expendable, we already wasted enough time, we need to go," Roy ordered.

Knowing that he was just as expendable as Jack, David headed for the open door, carrying the struggling child in his arms.

Roy watched David leave before turning his attention back to Face.

"Move slowly to the car, any sudden moves and it will be your last!" Roy ordered.

Face moved slowly, knowing that Roy wasn't joking. At least he would be with Angela, and now he wouldn't have to face Hannibal. A smile formed on his face when he pictured Hannibal's face.

o o o

Hannibal couldn't help the weird feeling he was feeling. He didn't know why, but he just knew something was wrong.

"Hey Hannibal, why did we leave Facey and Frankie?" Murdock asked.

"So that Face can get some rest, and that they can look after Angela," Hannibal answered.

Murdock smiled, he knew that Hannibal would do anything in his power to protect them, especially Face. Too bad he didn't do such a good job at protecting his brother. Guilt tore at him when he pictured the terror in Face's eyes when the bullet hit. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get that picture out of his head. Not even his usual hiding place could make him forget that look.

BA, who had been driving, couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. Maybe it was because he was driving away from where they left Face, but something was bugging him. It was an eerie feeling, almost like a sixth sense.

"Hannibal, you feel like something's wrong?" BA asked.

Murdock was surprised to hear BA ask Hannibal about a feeling, something must be up.

Hannibal looked at BA, both knew that something was wrong.

Without any words, BA made a sharp turn, sending everyone flying, as he made his way back to the house.

Hannibal just prayed that it was just a bad feeling, that nothing was wrong.

"How much longer till we get there?" Murdock asked in concern.

"What's happening?" Robert asked.

"We are heading back, something's wrong!" Hannibal explained as BA went through a red light, causing cars to hoot as they braked.

"Hang on, we'll be there in five minutes!" BA growled as he put his foot down harder on the accelerator.

Those five minutes seemed like five lifetimes as they finally arrived at the house. As soon as the car stopped, everyone jumped out, hoping that everything would be the same as they left it only moments ago. But to their dismay, they could see that they were wrong.

They could immediately see that something was wrong as they saw the once secure locked door was now, wide open. They could see the damage and knew that someone had managed to break open the door.

"ANGELA!" Robert yelled as he began to run to the house.

"NO!" Hannibal shouted as he tried in vain to stop Robert.

But it was too late, Robert had managed to pass them as he headed to the house. Knowing that danger could still be in there, BA, Hannibal and Murdock quickly followed Robert.

Murdock ran up the stairs after Robert as BA and Hannibal headed for the lounge to find an motionless Frankie, lying on the floor.

Hannibal knelt down by Frankie, quickly checking for a pulse.

"He's alive," Hannibal said in relief.

"Good, but here's Face?" BA asked in concern as he looked around the bare room.

"Hannibal, the girl's gone," Murdock said as he walked into the room.

"So is Face," Hannibal said worriedly.

Silence filled the room, no one knowing what to say as their minds wondered where their missing brother was.

"You said she would be safe, my little girl is GONE!" Robert yelled as he entered the room.

Hannibal turned to see Robert, he could see the tears running down Robert's face. But his focus drifted as he noticed a note which was pinned to the wall just above Robert's head.

"Hannibal?" Murdock asked as Hannibal walked dangerously close to Robert.

Robert didn't know what to expect as Hannibal walked up to him, he tightly closed his eyes as he saw Hannibal's hand raise. Robert turned his head for the blow that was bound to happen...

But it never did.

Not knowing what Hannibal was waiting for, Robert opened his eyes to see Hannibal reaching for the note that was hanging on the wall just above his head.

Everyone gathered around as Hannibal read the letter.

"Well?" Murdock asked.

"They have Face and Angela, and they want to trade Angela for drug," Hannibal said as he finished reading the letter.

"Then they can have it," Robert said quickly.

"What about Face?" Murdock asked nervously.

"If we try anything, they will kill him,"

o o o

__

To be continued...


End file.
